Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 14
This part will get you up to chasing after the Ghost Ship again. Oshus' Revelation Now that we're outside the Temple of Courage, return to the village on Molida Island. Oshus will meet us there and tell Ciela that she's not just a fairy, but a spirit. To prove this, Oshus has Link pull out Ciela's clone from his pocket, and then uses his magic to fuse Ciela and her clone together until...she emerges as a yellow fairy. Neri and Leaf are happy to see Ciela back as the Spirit of Courage, and as she focuses her newly restored powers, she senses that Tetra is in danger and is calling for Link's help. The three fairies will now help Link track down the Ghost Ship and rescue Tetra. Jolene's Ambush It's now time to leave Molida Island and set sail for the northwest section of the Southwestern Sea, where the fog surrounding the Ghost Ship is located. No sooner do we get on board, though, that Linebeck notices a pirate ship coming with a female pirate captain calling out his name. It is Jolene, and she has an axe to grind with Linebeck. Try as you might, you won't be able to outrun her, as her ship closes in real fast on you. Down in the ship's hold, Jolene looks for Linebeck but instead finds Link, questioning him of his associate's whereabouts. Link refuses to give up Linebeck to Jolene, so she decides to fight him. During the fight, Jolene tends to lunge, so circle around her until she lunges, then dodge and quickly sneak behind her or to the side to strike. After a few good strikes, Jolene and Link will lock swords with each other. Quickly rub the stylus back and forth to knock the sword out of her hands. Jolene will leave, but not without a few parting words to Linebeck, whom she can sense is hiding inside a crate in the hold. Linebeck will then come out of hiding and reward Link's bravery with 5 rupees. Real cheap! Chasing after the Ghost Ship Now with Jolene out of the way, let's continue with setting a course into the fog. Travel past the northern border of the Southwestern Sea at the northwestern corner, then plot a straight course northward when you enter the Northwestern Sea. When you do, the ship will now stop dead because the engine just suddenly went out, which means we can't autonavigate our way through the fog to reach the Ghost Ship. Link now has to take the helm and steer the ship through, but fortunately the three fairies will help guide him through. Steering the ship is simple: point the stylus to the left side of the screen to steer left, and point it to the right side of the screen to steer right. (The only part you can't touch to steer is the steering wheel itself.) When you are steering, watch for barrel mines that are floating in the water, and listen to the sound of Ciela's blinking: when it gets very fast, it means you're on course following the Ghost Ship. Eventually you'll pull right alongside it and board the ship. NEXT: Finding Tetra on the Ghost Ship. Category:Walkthroughs